Cassettes based on films and foils are generally used as detectors in X-ray mammography imaging. Digital flat detectors on a solid state basis have also recently become known, these being capable of digitally reading out X-ray pictures quickly and with low outlay, and of presenting them directly after being taken. Such a flat detector is described, for example, in DE 4 321 789 A1.
In the case of detectors based on films and foils, a number of film cassettes of different size are inserted in each case into the X-ray mammography machine, and exchanged if required, in order to be able to image appropriately patients' breasts of different size.